Giving In
by CTaylor0806
Summary: Edward and Bella's wedding, Will she go through with it? If she does will he give in to the demands she set for after the wedding? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Giving in**

I laid there in my bed for almost an hour, just staring at the ceiling. I don't think the ramifications of what I had agreed to had sunk in until now. What was I thinking? I was getting married in less than six hours! All so that Edward would be the one to turn me. Oh yeah, there was that one little fact that he wouldn't "sleep" with me till we were married. He knows how much I want to be with him in that way, but marriage, isin't that a little extreem. I was in the middle of trying to figure out why I would be having doubts about marrying the man (well vampire) I want to spend eternity with when my door flew open.

" What are you doing in bed still silly? Don't tell me you forgot what today is "

Alice was approaching me so fast I couldn't stop her, next thing I knew my bedspread was being ripped off of me and I was involunterily on my feet.

"Alice! what the heck!"

"You need to get up. Everyone is waiting for you at my house. We're already running late I thought you'd be over to my house by now like you said last night. Oh well I'm here now. Let's go we have to get you ready."

She talked so fast I had to listen really hard just to understand her. After Alice threw some clothes at me we were bounding down the stairs and out the door. Right before I was able to close the door behind us I heard Charlie.

"Bells?"

"Yeah dad, I'm just on my way out. Did you need something before I leave?"

I wasen't sure if I was ready for another lecture of how I was too young for this and that if I wanted to back out my dad would support me one-hundred percent.

"I just wanted to say goodbye. The next time I see you I'll be walking you down the aisle. And then you wont be my little girl anymore. You'll be someones wife."

"Dad, Edward, I'll be Edward's wife. You're going to have to start liking him and fast. You only have a few hours till he becomes your son in law."

"I know that Bells. I know deep down that he loves you. I just think it's going to take some more time for me to forgive him for what he did to you."

Even the thought of those months without Edward made me feel nausiated.That and the fact that I was getting married in a few hours probably didn't help either.

"Anyway Bells, I love you and I wanted to make sure that you knew that before you were gone. Oh, and if you want to back out..."

"Dad!"

"Sorry, sorry I know, I'm done. I wont give you anymore trouble. You're a smart girl, and I trust your decision."

I leaned in to hug him and tell him that I would see him soon, when he put his hand on my face and wiped a tear away.

"I'm ok dad. I'm just sad that you don't see the man that Edward is. I love you and I'll see you soon."

Was that it? Was that the only reason I was crying? I pushed thouse thoughts out of my head, then realized that Alice was still there. Her arms were folded and she was tapping her foot with impatience.

"Ok, ok let's get out of here."

Alice glided elegently over to her new yellow porche, and I followed, trying to act as chipper as possible so that she wouldn't see through my charade.

I gripped the handle above me till my knuckles turned white. She was driving so fast that I think that I was actually in fear for my life.

"Alice, are you trying to kill me on my wedding day?"

She turned her head so far that she wasen't even looking at the road anymore, then gave me a sly smile.

"Oh come on Bella, You know that _I'm _not going to try to kill you. Especially not today. Relax ok. Let me handle things. You just concentrate on Edward."

The thought of his beautiful smile and bronze hair made my hart race and my face feel warm. I just had to remember this. Of course marrying him is going to be perfect.

When I finally stopped thinking of the events that were to come and looked out the window I realized we were slowing down. We were there already.

Inside I was maulled by Esme, Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett with congratulatory hugs. I didn't do well with all the attention on me so I changed the subject.

"So, we going to do this or what?" I said turning to Alice.

The rest of the morning was all hairspray and curling irons. I had so much makeup on my face that my skin felt suffocated, compliments of Rosalie. Although we had our differences I felt like she was really trying to make me feel special. I appreciated it emmencely, even if all her makeup made me feel sticky.

Alice wouldn't let me look in the mirror till everything was done, so I didn't see myself for _four_ hours. After all the time it took for me to talk to Charlie and drive here in Alice's death trap of a car, that only left one hour till the wedding.

What is Edward doing right now? _Where _is Edward? I feel like I haven't seen him in days. I miss him. I want to make all of this chaos disapper by looking into his honey colored eyes. Please let me be in his arms soon.

My thoughts were overcome with Edward's face. And I felt as though everything was fine. There was nothing to be afraid of or worried about. With Edward by my side nothing could go wrong, everything would be perfect.

"Bella!"

I was rudely jarred back into consciousness.

"Bella are you ready to get the dress on? We have to get to the reception center, there's less than forty-five minutes till the ceremony"

"Are you saying I can see myself now?"

"After you have put your dress on."

When Rosalie and Alice had _finally _finished lacing up the corset, that I swear had a couple hundred holes to lace through, I slipped the dress over my head and starred at it. Wondering what this beautiful dress could possibly look like on plain old me. On Rosalie or Alice it would be beautiful, but me?

Thoughts of Edward seeing me in this dress made me worry. Would he think I was pretty enough? Would he think I was overdoing it?

I was just about to tell Alice that maybe we should find another dress when she put her hand over my mouth, knowing what I was going to say.

"Your beautiful. Edward is going to love it and you know it. Why would you even consider anything else?"

I knew what she was saying was true. Edward would love me no matter what I wore. When this all started he said I could marry him in jeans or my old grey sweat pants if I so wanted.

"I know Alice. Can I see myself now?"

"K ready? Now!"

I gasped so loud that I felt like everyone in the house could hear it. The person I saw in the mirror was not me. She was a thousand times better. It reminded me of when Alice and Rosalie dressed me up for prom, except this much more extravagent. It was perfect!

I turned to hug Alice and Rosalie.

"This is great you guys. Better than great, it's perfect. Edward's going to love it."

I tried to tell them how much this meant to me but I just accomplished a few blubbers and smeared the mascara Rosalie had so carefully applied.

We got to the reception center and I stood in the dressing room peeking out the door every few minutes. Where was Edward? The doubt was starting to rear it's ugly head again. How could I do this, I'm only eighteen? I'm not a wife. What if the same thing happens to us that happened to Charlie and Renae?

I watched the center slowly fill up with my friends and family but I never saw Edward. I closed the door for the seventh time and went back to pacing while I waited for Alice to tell me that it was time.

I decided to give it one more peek. I opened the door slowly, then shut it before I could actually look. Something startled me. I turned around slowly and there he was, my soon to be husband.

"What are you doing, we're about to start! You're not supposed to see me. Where have you been? I was really worried. I thought you weren't..."

Before I could finish accusing him his cold lips were on mine, moving so gently. I could hardly think, or breathe for that matter. I put my arms around his neck and held him close to me. As he traced his tounge around my lips, he lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his cold, marble body. Which wasn't easy in this long, flowing wedding dress.

As he held me there, his lips never leaving mine, all the doubt and worry vanished. Being there in his arms I knew without a shadow of a doubt that I wanted to be tied together with him in every way, even in marriage.

He finally pulled his face away from mine without putting me down. I was gasping, trying to calm my racing heart. He smiled his glorious smile at me.

"I hope that never stops. It's the best music I've ever heard."

Still trying to breathe at a normal pace, I opened my mouth to speak

"Wh.. wh...what?"

"Your heart, I love the sound it makes."

"Edward, it will always beat for you. Even when you can't hear it anymore. Just the sight of you will always make my head spin."

"Now don't we have a wedding to get to Mr. Cullen? Why did you come anyway?"

"I couldn't go another second without seeing you. It feels like it's been an eternity, not a couple days."

I threw my arms around his neck and planted one more kiss on his sweet lips.

"I hear someone coming, you have to go."

"I know it's just Alice."

"Just Alice! She'll kill both of us if she sees you in here."

"I was never even here."

He grabbed my face and kissed me.

"I love you."

Then he was gone and I couldn't breathe again.

"Bella it's time. You ready for this?"

"More than you know."

Charlie was standing there waiting for me and I wrapped my arm around his. Then I heard the music.

I concentrated on my feet and not tripping. Then I looked up and saw Edward. He was so increadible. I couldn't imagine anything more beautiful. And he was about to be mine, forever.

During the cermony I lost track of what was going on. I was too busy staring at Edward. I couldn't help it. My heart was racing and he gave me the half smile that I love.

It was finally time for the preacher to pronounce us man and wife.

"You may kiss your bride."

Edward put his finger under my chin and lifted my face to his. I couldn't stop looking into his eyes.

Then it happened. His lips felt so soft, which was odd, they never felt like this. This was by far one of the best kisses we had ever shared. I don't know how long we were kissing, I almost forgot where we were I was so wrapped up in the moment. Then someone coughed. Our faces reluctantly separated from one another. But Edward kept holding my face.

"Do you know how beautiful you are? I love you so much my Bella."

"I love you Edward."

The next few hours were a blur of congratulations. Edward and I were so wrapped up in each other that I was hardly aware of who I was talking to.

When we sat down at our own beautifully decorated table, _thank you Alice_, Edward pulled me onto his lap instead of letting me sit in my own chair. I didn't fight him one bit.

"Are you happy Mrs. Cullen."

I loved it! I loved that I shared his name now.

"Ecstatic! So tell me, I kept my side of the bargian, I gave in to your demands. Can I count on you to do the same?"

"There is no way that I could refuse you when you look that way."

I couldn't believe that I actually had the guts to ask him that question. And his answer suprised me so much that I blushed bright red. I could feel my face getting hot.

"You are ridiculously beautiful Isabella Marie Cullen. And I definitely plan on keeping you blushing for the rest of our evening."

"Stop it geez. I can't handle much more."

The party died down and we said goodbye to everyone. I gave Charlie a big hug and told him i'd see him in the morning. With all that had been going on I almost forgot to say goodbye to Renae.

"Love you mom I'll come see you in the morning before our flight leaves k."

"I still can't believe you did it. I'm happy for you honey. And Bell don't worry you guys are meant to be I can see that now. You'll be nothing like your father and me."

"Thanks mom."

I gave her a hug, promising her again that I would see her before we left.

When Edward and I got to the hotel he gave the bell hop a large wad of money and picked me up right there in the lobby.

"Edward I'm sure you know that I can walk."

"Oh no Im not letting you go. You're mine now."

He wouldn't even put me down when we were in the elevator. He just kept sliding his finger up and down my jawline. When we got to our room he opened the door slowly, with one hand since his other was occupied with me, and gently laid me on the bed.

My heart was going crazy with anticipation and I felt extremely hot.

He made his way over to the bed and gently laid his body on top of mine. I thought he would have wanted to talk about some rules or something but he just started kissing me harder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Giving in chapter 2**

**I'm not sure if this is going to be it or not. I'll have to think on it**

The way he was kissing me was like nothing I had ever felt before. The passion behind his kiss has never been this strong. Oh my hell, he is so increadible.

His hand was sliding up and down from my rib cage to my hip. Sending what felt like shocks of electricity through my entire body. It wasn't just the passion that left me stunned, it was the love. The bond that we shared was almost overwhelming.

When his mouth finally moved from my lips to my neck I had to see his face, I had to see what he was thinking.

"Edward you... I can't even say how I feel right now."

"Then don't, show me."

He was immediatley kissing me again. I pushed him up, not that I really could, but he got the hint.

"Bell what is it? Are you ok?"

"I'm better than ok. I just wanted to know what you were thinking. I love this but I was kind of expecting that we were going to talk a little about what you need me to do...you know, so you stay in control."

"I don't want you to worry about that Bella. I've had more than enough time to prepare myself and I know that I could never hurt you. You know that right?"

"I've always known that. I've been sure from the begining that you could never hurt me."

"Thank you, thank you so much my love."

"For what?"

"For all of this, for marrying me, for loving me and being who you are. I can't imagine life without you. Please know that, please know that I love you more than anything. You are my life, my LOVE."

"Edward I do know that. I'll love you forever I promise. But I have to apologize for something."

"Apologize? For what?"

"I shouldn't have made it so hard for you. To get me to marry you I mean. I think I was just so worried that something would go wrong, the thought of marriage scared me."

I put my hand in his and kept looking down at our intertwined fingers.

"Edward I need you to know that I've always wanted this, just as much as you have. Marrying you was the best thing I could have ever done. I'm so glad that I get to spend eternity as your wife. Even if were monsters."

He didn't seem amused by that last remark.

"Bella I wish you weren't so anxious to be a vampire. I wish you would give me a little more time. I just want to hear your beautiful heartbeat a little longer."

"We don't need to discuss this now. It's our wedding night. Shouldn't we be having _fun_?

At that he smiled. and pulled me on top of him. He just lay there staring at me.

"What?"

"I just can't believe I'm as lucky as I am. To have you as my wife."

I blushed, and wonered if I would ever stop doing that any time he gave me a compliment.

We leaned into each other, and our lips touched again with more love than I have ever felt.

The kiss was so passionate that I couldn't help but slide my hands under his shirt and touch his hard chest. The fact that he was so physically attractive didn't occur to me this strongly until I was actually feeling his body with my fingertips. He's never let me get this close before.

I decieded that I was going to try to unbotton his white dress shirt. As I touched the first button I stopped, waiting for him to stop me but he didn't. As he was kissing my neck I successfully got all of the buttons undone. Then I reached to my own shirt. I craved the feeling of my skin against his. But this time he did stop me. I let out a big sigh and he laughed in his musical voice.

"_What_ is funny?"

We were now sitting up on the bed facing eachother. I couldn't stop staring at all of his perfectly defined muscles, if that's what they were, he was beautiful.

"I thought _I_ was supposed to do that."

"Oh." I said, my face flushing red yet again.

"Wow, you are so increadibly gorgeous."

He was cupping my face in his hands, and my breath got stuck in my throte. I couldn't respond. I just smiled.

Edward put his hands on my wrists and slowly pulled my arms above my head. Then he reached down an pulled off my shirt, at this point I was greatful that I had changed out of my dress and into a shirt and skirt, that dress would've taken forever to get off.

He just sat there after that, staring at me. When he finally brought his eyes up to my face again, he smiled the biggest smile that I've ever seen. It almost made me laugh.

"I've really been missing out haven't I."

"Oh stop."

I didn't feel self conscoius at all around him. He made me feel beautiful.

In one very quick movement, he lifted me up and laid me on the bed again. In a second he was there, kissing me hard and I didn't want him to stop. He was so close. His skin felt cold, but perfect. This was more than I could ever imagine, I just hoped he wouldn't stop like so many times before.

I felt like I was dreaming. He was touching me all over like he never had before. He was kissing me and I was kissing him. I kept watching his face whenever I got the chance, to make sure that he was still in control, but that loving smile and his golden eyes never changed.

What we shared was so perfect. I alomst didn't believe that it had happened at all. And without anything going wrong. Yeah it was a little akward since we were both very inexperienced, but that moment, that entire evening felt so right. It was as if we were of one flesh. Even though he is a vampire and I a human, we were one. That huge difference between us disappeared, and we were together in every way two beings could be.

I awoke to him sitting on the edge of the bed, that perfect smile on his face, looking like the angel he was.

"Good morning Bella."

I climbed over to him and wrapped his arms around me.

"Hi."

"Have I told you how much I love you yet this morning Mrs. Cullen?"

"Why no you have not."

I smiled up at him and he kissed my lips.

"I love You."

"Thank you for last night. I'm glad we waited till we were married. It just made my wedding day that much more special."

"No bell thank _you_."

"I love you Edward."

He lifted my chin and we shared yet another sweet kiss. How could my life be any better then it is right now?


	3. Chapter 3

**Giving In Part 3**

"Bella Hon, Could you please hurry? We do have a plane to catch. Hawaii wont last forever."

"Yes actually it will. I still don't understand why out of all of the places we could've gone on a honeymoon you chose Hawaii. You can't even go outside. And it's not like we're financially strapped, we could have gone anywhere."

"I love the ocean. And besides I've never been there. I've been to so many places around the world but never Hawaii."

"That's it? That's why were going?"

"Well that and the fact that I know you love the sun. I want you to be happy. Besides I don't plan on spending too much time outside of the hotel."

He winked at me and I couldn't help but laugh. I can't say I've ever seen him do that before.

"I guess your right. I'm not going to be able to enjoy the sun much soon anyway. Better take advantage of it while I can."

Edward looked at me with a still expression on his face, and I almost regretted what I said. I hope that just because we were able to be together without him killing me that I've changed my mind. I still refuse to get older while he stays young, and I still want to spend eternity with him. That wont happen if I don't become a vampire.

Slowly his expression changed and he made his way over to me, taking my face gently in his hands.

"Bella promise me that you wont mention that for the rest of our honeymoon. _Please_."

"Ok I promise, but don't think that I've changed my mind. I love you and that's the only way that we can be together forver and you know it."

He didn't say anything, just looked up into my eyes, nodded and kissed me. Then he bent down and grabbed the four, very heavy, suitcases with one hand and pulled the door open.

I stood there at the open door, staring at the person standing there. Involunterily the words came out of my mouth.

"Oh no. NO NO NO!"

Sam just stood ther staring at me. Not saying a word. Then I looked over at Edward and he had a very frustrated scowl on his face. No doubt reading Sam's mind. He looked at me with a mixture of anger, sadness and most of all fear in his eyes.

"Bella I need your help." Sam finally looked up at me and opened his mouth. He didn't look too happy.

"It's Jacob. He's gone. No one can find him. He hasn't phased so none of us can hear him either."

I just let out a small laugh. Absolutely amazed that something like this would happen when I was on my way to Hawaii with my husband. How dare he! How dare Jacob do this to me now. Why was he so selfish? I'm sure he knew if he left it would effect me negatively somehow. _Jerk!_

"Sam, No. Can you not see that I'm on my honeymoon? Or at least I'm trying to be."

" But you know what go ahead. What can I _possibly_ do for you?"

Edward and Sam were both staring at me in amazement at my outburst.

"Look Bella I know I'm sorry, but the last time he phased and I could feel him, his thought's were consumed with grief over what you..."

"Stop! Stop now! I'm not doing this I can't. I'll always care for Jacob, he'll always be important to me but I can't keep being so involved in his life. It's not fair to me or him. It will only make it harder. But it's especially not fair to Edward."

I went and stood by his side and he smiled at me, though he still looked scared. I know he was worried about me. I had to find a way to convince him that he would never see me grieving over Jacob again. After the night we had, Jacob was the last thing on my mind and I was greatful for it.

Sam looked at us and put his head down and spoke in almost a whisper.

"Bella, Edward I really am so sorry but I don't know who else to turn to. I don't want him doing anything stupid to hurt himself. The pack and I have been out for days looking for him but unless he phases I can't track where he is."

I slowly turned to Edward and looked him in the eyes. I could see that he was expecting me to say that I had to go help Jacob.

"Please don't worry Edward. I'm not going anywhere."

With that he sighed and held me tightly to his body. Pressing a kiss into my hair. I was suprised at how quiet he was being. I guess he was getting all the information he needed from Sam's thoughts.

"Sam I appreciate you coming here and letting me know this, but there is absolutely nothing that I can do to help you, or Jacob. You need to find him, you're his brother, kinda, and he'll eventually come around. He dosen't need me. He didn't imprint on me. You know there is someone else out there for him. But if I am constantly blocking his thoughts he might miss the girl he's really meant for."

Sam seemed to think on that for a while. It felt like forever when he finally spoke.

"You're right. I have to find him. I just thought that if Edward could track his thoughts, since I can't unless he's in wolf form, that you could tell him to come home."

Edward _finally _had something to say.

I could tell he was more than done with this conversation. But Edward, being who he is, was completely polite.

"Sam, he wouldn't come unless Bella told him she would be with him. And seeing as how were already married I don't see how that could work."

Edward was interupted by a loud sound coming from outside. We each turned our heads toward the open window. I ran to our room's balcony and looked down to see a red volkswagen rabbit steaming from a crash into a large metal dumpster.


	4. Chapter 4

**Giving In Part 4**

**Thanks to all of you who have read this story and for all your awesome reviews and suggestions. Please keep reviewing it helps a lot!**

All of the sudden I couldn't breath. I was hyperventilating. Getting dizzy. Oh no here it comes. Then everything went black.

"Bella, Bella please answer me. Are you ok? I'm sorry. Bella wake up!... Please."

Who's voice was that? Was I dreaming? Then I heard too many voices to concentrate. One was my Edward, but who were the others'?

"Get away from her dog! This is all your fault. You're lucky I love my wife so much, otherwise _you'd_ be lying there on the floor passed out not her."

In a flash it all came rushing back to me. I was on my way to Hawaii with Edward, it was our honeymoon. Then I saw Sam, then the red volkswagen smoking next to the dumpster. I still couldn't believe this was happening. Not now.

I could hear the anger in Edwards voice and I couldn't really blame him. Edward has been through enough on Jacob's behalf. He didn't deserve any more.

I was about to open my eyes and say something but decieded against it. I wanted to hear more without getting involved. I knew that when I woke up things were going to get a lot worse.

"Don't threaten me you filthy bloodsu..."

"Jacob don't. This is not your place. What were you thinking we've been looking for you for days. I understand your hurting but this is way to much. She's obviously moved on. You need to do the same."

I opened my eyes slightly and saw Sam pushing Jacbo away from Edward. While Edward just stood there, calm. But I could tell he was fuming on the inside.

Jacob obviously paid no attention to what sam said because he kept fighting his way toward Edward.

"She's only _your _wife because you made her hate me. You're selfish! Don't you want Bella to have a full life with kids and all that? I can give that to her. You can't."

I could see that Jacob's remarks really hurt Edward. I know he's not selfish but he thinks it's his fault that I want to give up my soul and my life for him.

I couldn't just lie there any longer and allow Jacob to treat him that way.

I oponed my eyes and tried to sit up but I felt weak so I just yelled.

"Stop it! This isn't right. Please no more."

Edward and Jacob both came to me at the same time, while Sam stood to the side watching.

Edward shoved Jacob aside and wrapped his arms around me. Jacob just stood there shaking trying to control his anger.

"Honey are you ok?"

I immediatley placed my arms around his neck and started to cry.

"Don't believe him Edward please. I love you and you're not selfish. I'm not giving anything up I want to be with you forever. _Staying_ human would be giving up my life cause I couldn't be with you. I don't need kids just you please don't leave."

"Bell I'm not going anywhere. After all we are married now. You can't get rid of me that easily."

He gave me half a smile and I kissed him on the lips trying to ignore the fact that Jacob and Sam were watching. I finally twisted my self around to face Jacob.

Just looking at him made my chest hurt a little. He had his arms folded around himself and I could see tears in his eyes. Seeing him like that made all of my anger wash away and it was replaced by sorrow.

I stood up to face him and longed to give him a comforting hug, but felt it a little innapropriate. So I settled on placing my hand on his arm since I couldn't reach his shoulder.

"Jake...I'm sorry."

Before I could even finish what I wanted to say, he aggressively grabbed my face and kissed me on the lips. I shoved at him as hard as I could. But of course nothing happened. The next two seconds felt like ten minutes. This selfish act that he just comitted made me loose all respect for him. How could he do this to me _again? _It was horrible of him to force a kiss on me the first two times, but now, when I'm officially married? I told myself right then that I'm _done_ with him!

As quickly as it had happened it ended, Jacob was being ripped away from me and Edward was making that low protective growling sound, but it was louder than I had ever heard it before.

I stared at what was going on in front of me. Edward and Jacob were so tangeled up in eachother that I could hardly see them clearly. Then I heard something tear, like jeans ripping or something. Jacob had phased and Sam was rushing in to intervene.

"No Edward, Jacob PLEASE!"

All the sudden I was lifted up and place on the bed by someones strong arms. Wait it's not Edward he's still fighting with Jacob. When I lifted my head off of the pillow I found myself looking into the familiar eyes of Jasper. Within seconds I felt calm but very tired.

**Sorry Jacob fans. I love him but not with Bella.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's been so long. I've been sick. You guys need to go see the movie Jumper. The guy in it is totally how I see Edward in my head, he' perfect. They should have used him in the twlight movie. Go see it and let me know what you think.**

**Giving In Part 5**

"Jasper? What are you doing here?"

I felt groggy and was fighting to keep my eyes open.

"Please, Jasper don't I have to stop them."

Right when I was about to give in to the welcome slumber I saw the happy eyes of Alice looking down on me.

"It's ok Jasper, the danger that I saw in my vision is over now, she is fine. He didn't hurt her."

Alice gently set her hand on Jasper's arm and I could move my eyelids again. I sat up as soon as the grogginess wore off.

"What are you guys doing here. Is my honeymoon a call for a family reunion?"

As I was hounding Alice for answers I remembered the fight that was going on before Jasper got hold of me. But when I looked down to the floor nobody was there but Sam, standing calmly in the doorway. Staying as far away from Alice and Jasper as he could.

"Where did they go? Oh no did someone get hurt? Did Edward hurt him? _Alice _tell me what's going on please."

She didn't respond so I stood up and walked over to Sam. I put my hands on his shoulders and began shaking him as uncontrolable sobs started coming from my chest.

"Tell me, tell me now! What happened to them where are they? Where is my husband?"

Sam stared at me for a moment then looked to Alice as if to get her approval to tell me what was going on.

"Well when Jacob phased Edward turned in to...well... whatever it is he turns in to and things got ugly fast."

"Why didn't I notice this? I was here the whole time."

Jasper then stood up and faced me.

"I know it dosen't feel like it but you've been asleep for two hours."

I looked at him in awe. How did that happen I could've sworn that I never even went to sleep.

"Jasper, please tell me you're joking. If it's really been two hours where are Edward and Jacob? So many things could have happened in two hours. One of them could be hurt."

There was no controlling the tears that flowed freely now.

"Do you guys understand? I need him! Nothing can happen to him. Do you hear me?"

I looked back to Sam waiting for him to finish his explaination.

"After they both 'changed' they threw each other off the balcony and ran into the woods. I thought it best not to go after 'em and let the two of them get this settled once and for all."

"What! You just let them leave? Do you have any idea what they could be doing to each other right now? Why would you do that?"

That last question was directed toward everyone in the room. Alice put her hand up as if she knew what I was thinking.

"They will be ok Bella. I've already seen what happens. No one gets hurt, well not seriously anyway."

"Oh yeah. Then what are you doing here? If no one gets hurt you wouldn't have come. So please Alice tell me why you're here."

Alice's face froze for a moment and I could tell she was debating on weather she was going to answer my question.

"Well someone _was_ going to get hurt but I've already prevented that so no worries k."

"You'd better tell me more than that Alice. I'm not exactly in the mood for guessing games right now."

"Fine. But you're not going to like it" She sighed heavely before continuing "You, it was _you_ who was going to get hurt. You were going to get caught in the middle and one of them was going to hurt you. That's why I'm here I had to _save _you once again."

It took a moment for what she said to settle in. I knew niether one of them could hurt me. But Alice had to be telling the truth. Which one would have done it?

"Do you know who was going to hurt me Alice?"

I said this just to humor her. Of course she knew which one it was.

"Bella you don't have to ask. You know deep down who it is. You know that even unknowingly Edward could never hurt you. Even his subconscoius mind is always thinking of you. He would have felt it if you were close enough to get hurt."

"Jacob." Was all I could say. Of course he wouldn't have done it on purpose, but if I was too close when he phased or when his anger got the best of him. I couldn't even finish thinking the thought. Alice continued.

"And I'm sure you know what Edward would have done to Jacob if he had hurt you. Now do you see why I'm here? Things could have been bad if we didn't get here when we did."

The thoughts entering my mind were not good at all. Edward would have seriously hurt Jacob if not killed him.

My mind was interrupted by a very loud and almost painful howl. We all looked at each other. Then Sam ran to the balcony to see the problem.

"That's my que. I have to go help him. Oh Bella enjoy the rest of your honeymoon. And I'm really sorry about everything. I'll try to prevent you from being bothered again."

"Wait Sam is everything...

"Edward's coming up, he'll be here in a few seconds. Bye Bella." He nodded slightly to Alice and Jasper, then he was gone.

Suddenly Edward was there holding me in his arms, not moving or saying a word. I just let him hold me there while I basked in the fact that he was ok.

When I finally had the strength to look up at him I covered my mouth in horror. His entire face was covered in deep cuts, his hands his arms, everything was injured.

"Oh Edward are you ok? Please tell me you're ok." I took his face in my hands and as I did the wounds started to close up.

"I'm ok Bella I will heal. Are you ok? I saw Alice's mind right before she got here and tried to throw Jacob off before he could get close enough to hurt you."

Amidst all the chaos I had forgotten Jacob and only thought of Edward and the fact that he was finally in my arms again. But when Edward mentioned his name it all came back to me. I was suddenly very angry.

"Edward, how could you? I thought you were more mature than that? I always counted on you being the responsible one."

He stared at me as if I had no reason to be upset but didn't speak, so I continued.

"Don't look at me like you've done nothing wrong. You started this fight..."

Edward abruptly interupted me.

"I started it? If I'm not mistaken Jacob kissed you without your permission. Oh yeah and you're my wife, of course I'm going to fight for your honor."

I knew that what he said was right but I still couldn't believe he reacted with violence. It was so unlike him, he was usually much more controlled.

"I'm not saying that you didn't have a reason to be angry, but how could you be so violent? I never expected you to act that way. I thought I knew you better than that."

He looked at me with a shocked look on his face and I could tell he wasn't breathing. When I finally saw his chest rise and fall he began to speak very softly.

"Bella I love you. I always want you to be happy and safe, and I am sorry that it went so far, but you're standing up forJacob and you don't even know what really happened."

I realized in that moment that Edward was right and I hadn't been able to see the whole fight, maybe I should listen to what he had to say before I got too angry. I felt horrible that I was fighting with him when we had gotten married only yesterday. This isn't how it should be. I slowly walked over to where he was standing and wrapped my arms around him.

"Edward you're right and I'm sorry I should've listened to you before getting so mad. Please don't think that I'm standing up for Jacob, you are my husband and I will always stand by you and your decisions. I trust you more than anyone else. Please forgive me."

He bent down and kissed my cheek.

"There is nothing to forgive my love."

"Will you tell me what happened then, and how it happened, please? Alice and Jasper here have been no help to me in that regard."

I looked over to where they were sitting and smiled.

"Don't be too mad at them. They did the right thing. If it weren't for Alice then you could have gotten hurt and I fear that I wouldn't have been able to stop myself from killing him."

I turned to Alice and Jasper with gratitude in my heart.

"Thank you. I don't know what I would have done if something had happened to one of us. Thank you for saving me _again _I owe you guys so much."

Alice stood up then, with Jasper attached to her hand, and gave me a hug.

"You guys already missed your flight but I still see the two of you enjoying Hawaii. Go easy on him Bella, he just loves you and wants to protect you. Well we better get going. See you in two weeks."

I thanked Alice and Jasper again giving them both a big hug and Edward did the same. Then they left and Edward and I were alone again.

He picked me up and held me close. I almost didn't want to know what had happened. I only wanted to stay here with him forever. _Almost_

"What happened? Please Edward tell me."

He gave me a quick kiss then set my feet back on the ground.

"I almost thought I was going to get away with just taking you away and never having you remember this day again."

He gave me a teasing smile and continued.

"When Jacob was kissing you I was in a state of pure anger and I let it get the best of me. At that point you are right, I was being immature. But all I did was pull him off you and put him on the ground. He was the one who kept it going, I was continually trying to get him off me but every time I got up and tried to leave he would try to hit me or make some crude comment in his mind. Of course he couldn't actually hit me I was way too fast for him."

He seemed quite proud about that, and I realized that this day was the one and only time that I had actually seen him act seventeen. He gave me his half smile and I nodded for him to keep talking.

"We were wrestling on the floor, then I saw Acice's thoughts. She must have been close otherwise it would have been too late. I saw what he was going to do to you and I just couldn't let that happen. Then he phased and Jasper pulled you up just in time and let you sleep."

I nodded in understanding.

"But how did you guys end up outside?"

"Throwing him off the balcony was the only way to get him away from you. But when he phased he became much stronger than usual and pulled me down with him. When we hit the ground he still wouldn't stop and I kept pushing him further into the woods. We both did some damage to eachother but I couldn't bring myself to hurt him badly. You were constantly in my mind and I know you care for him so I couldn't."

I quickly dug my face into his chest and cried. The events of the day were catching up with me and I was emotionally exhausted. At the same time I was greatful that I had someone who loved me so much. Enough that he couldn't hurt his enemy because of my feelings. Again it was shown to me that I made the right choice in marrying Edward. I was so lucky to have him.

"Shhh Bella. Everyting is ok. I'm not hurt and niehter is Jacob..."

I reaced up and put my finger on his mouth to quiet him.

"I only care that _you_ are ok. I wouldn't have wanted Jcaob dead but I don't care that he got hurt. There is not enough room in my heart for him. You've taken up all the space. I love you Edward and I trust you completely. I do have one question though. Did you hear anything in Jacobs thoughts that told you what the hell he was thinking to come here?"

Edward laughed and gave me another squeeze befor continuing.

"I'm pretty sure I know why. He couldn't stop thinking of you and his anger in the fact that you chose me. He did tell himself though that he was going to let you live your life the way you choose and not try to stop you. But I guess he changed his mind when he got into a bar and had too many drinks. That stuff never does anyone any good."

I was really suprised at what Edward had just said. I didn't sound like Jacob to drink. Then again the Jacob I knew is gone. Who knows what this new Jacob is capable of.

"He was drunk? How did he get in there? He's barely sixteen."

"Have you seen him? He's huge, no one in their right mind would ID him. That's why he wrecked the car and why I was able to fight him so easily."

I told myself again that I was done with Jacob Black. I would always care for and miss my Jacob, but the person he's become has no place in my life.

Edward held my face gently and looked deep into my eyes. It felt like he was reading my touhghts, even though I know his ability didn't work with me. The way he looked at me made my heart race and my cheeks red.

Suddenly he was kissing me and to my suprise trying to get my shirt off. I pushed him up and looked into his face.

"What are you doing?" I said with a smile on my face. "Shouldn't we get going Hawaii wont wait forever you know."

"It can wait a little longer."

As he said the words he was kissing my neck and I decieded that Hawaii could Definitely wait.


	6. authors note

**Sorry to do this but I just wanted to tell you guys that I'm working on the next chapter. I know it's been forever. Sorry again. But please you guys review and tell me what you think. I've gotten tons of alerts but no new reviews. I need to hear your oppinions or else I can't get new ideas and write.**

**Thanks again for the support. Next chapter should be up tomorrow.**

**Please REVIEW!!! **


	7. Chapter 7

Giving in part 6

I had a lot to think about on the eight hour plane ride back to forks, of course being in first class and having Edward there to look at made it quite enjoyable. Hawaii was increadible. We weren't able to get out much except at night but, being newlyweds, we definitely weren't board indoors.I was so completely happy with the way things were going for me.The only problem was all of this free time with nothing to do but ponder on everything that had recently happened.

I was proud that I didn't think about Jacob even once while Edward and I were in Hawaii, but now it was all coming back to me. I really hope he is ok. I hope he changes who he's becoming. I hope that he can be the man he needs to be for his pack and his future family. At the rate he's going though I don't see him imprinting on anyone too soon. I just want him to get over me, it obviously wasn't enough that I got married. He was going to miss her, all of his unnecessary obsession with me was going to cause him to miss out on true happiness.

Edward wrapped one arm around my waist and pulled me from my thoughts.

"You ok hon?"

I turned my face from the window and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah I'm ok. Just thinking about all that has happened in the last few weeks."

"It's been pretty overwhelming... I'm just happy I had you to help me through it."

He put his head down and made whiney noises and pretended to cry as he spoke.

I nudged him with my elbow.

"Oh quit. Are you making fun of me?"

He just looked at me with a look of mock shock on his face and a hand over his chest.

"Me? Oh Bella I could never make fun of you. You're just so cute when you're mad."

"Who said I was mad?"

I leaned over to him and kissed him on the lips. He placed his hand on the back of my head and wouldn't let me leave, so the kiss lasted a little longer than it should have considering where we were. I was really embarassed when the flight attendant cleared her throught, letting us know that she was there. I pulled away from Edward, putting my head down and blushing against his chest. Edward just held me there and let out a light laugh before he turned his attention to the woman standing next to us.

"Sorry to interrupt sir but we're passing out meals. Can I get your order?"

He lifted my head and said, "Do you want anything love?"

"No thank you, I'm not really hungry."

Edward turned back to the flight attendant.

"Nothing for either of us, but thank you anyway."

She nodded her head and walked away. Edward turned back to face me.

"Now where were we." He grabbed my arm and pulled me toward him.

"We were on a plane remember. I love you but please, I can't handle anymore embarassment."

He just chuckled and sighed, still pulling me into him. I laid there comfortably with my head in the crook of his arm and was again lost in thought.

Edward and I hadn't discussed the matter of my 'changing' since before the wedding and I was begining to feel that he liked it that way. But a promise is a promise and I wasn't about to let him back down. I set my mind on talking to him about it the second we were alone in our room.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I heard was the piolit announcing that we were decending into seattle.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"About five hours. I'm glad you got some rest though you were getting a little loopy there for a minute."

He looked at me with his dark gold eyes, he needed to hunt soon, and put on his crooked smile.

"Ok ok enough. Looks like we better get our stuff and get off the plane. Look."

He turned and saw that all the other passengers were standing and pushing eachother, trying to make it off the plane.

Edward lifted my arm and placed my hand gently in his. He pulled me into a standing position and grabbed our bags from the over head compartment with his remaining hand. Soon we were off the plane and headed out to find Alice and Jasper who would be picking us up.

Eventually we made our way over to the baggage claim to pick up our luggage. While we were standing there Edward chose to embarass me some more by continually lifting me off the ground and kissing me then setting me back down. I thouroughly enjoyed it, and with every touch he sent my heart racing, but that didn't change the fact that I was always concerned about people watching us.

"Edward.." I said while he was holding me on my waist, my feet not touching the ground,"you know that our suitcases have passed by three times right."

He just set me down lightly, gave me a kiss on the forehead and smiled. He then turned his attention back to the baggage that was making it's fourth round. Edward leaned over and grabbed it so quickly that I didn't even notice till they were in his hands.

"We better get going. You know how excited Alice is going to be. Best not to keep her waiting."

He held my hand and led the way outside where, of course, Alice and Jasper were already waiting for us.

Alice quickly rushed toward me and gave me a hug.

"Oh I'm so glad you're back. You have no idea how boring it is when I'm not trying to keep you alive all the time."

She smiled at me then put her face right up next to mine and whispered in my ear.

"Jacob is fine. I talked to Charlie who talked to Billy who talked to Sam who Jacob himself told that he was fine. So no more worrying I think he's finally rounding a corner. He's going to be all right."

"Thanks for telling me Alice. And I missed you too."

Edward was just finishing loading our luggage into the car. When we were all settled in, Alice started informing Edward and I about all the drama that had happened since we were gone. It was nothing really. It seemed like without me there nothing serious ever happened.

Just as we were arriving at the beautiful white house, hidden in the trees, I remembered that I had come to the decision to speak with Edward about 'changing' me as soon as we had a moment of privacy. The thought made me a little uneasy, I was afraid of his reaction, I didn't want him to be hurt or angry with me. Especially after the increadible time we'd had.

We walked into the large family room and were greeted by Esme and Carlisle. They immediatly gave us both hugs.

"We're so glad you're back. We've missed you guys."

Esme was always so sweet, she really was becomeing as close to me as my own mother. Both her and Carlisle saw that we were worn out and let us go up to our room for a while.

When we got to the top of the stairs, Edward lifted me up, opened the door and layed me on the bed. The whole time with me giggling. He got up to shut the door and was immediately lying next to me, holding his head to my chest. I relished in the moment for a few minutes then decieded that this was as good a time as any.

I slowly sat up, looked him in the eyes, and placed my hand on his cold cheek.

"Edward we need to talk. I've been holding off until we had some privacy, so now looks to be the best time."

His face immediatley went still.

"What is it Bella?"

He asked the question but I'm pretty sure he knew exactly what I was going to say.

"Edward I'm ready. We're married and you promised. I love you and want to be with you for eternity and you know there's only one way for that to happen. It's time Edward."

He looked fairly calm and that made me feel much better about the whole thing. My heart was beating like crazy with nervousness the entire time I waited for his response. I could only hope that he hadn't changed his mind.

Edward gently removed my hand from his face and wrapped one arm around my shoulder.

"I know Bella. To be honest with you I've become accostome to the idea of you becoming a vampire. I know I made you a promise and I don't plan on backing down. Although I am still worried about the salvation of your soul."

I stared at him with absolute shock on my face. Could this really be happening? He's actually agreeing with me?

I immediatlye flung myself into his body and squoze him as hard as I could without actually hurting myself.

"Oh Edward I'm so glad that you're finally ok with this. When can we do it? Lets go get everyone and do it now. Oh Edward I'm so excited."

"Woah, hang on a second. Don't you have a few things you should do before you practically disappear?"

I knew it. There was always a catch with him.

"Like what? I don't have to do anything. I'm ready now, as I have been saying for the last twenty minutes."

Now he was smiling at me and shaking his head like I was missing something completely obvious.

"Like saying goodbye to your _parents_. You have to give Charlie and Renee some sort of explaination and come up with an excuse as to why they wont be seeing you for a while. Did you forget that?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Fine! Maybe you're right. Tomorrow we will go by Charlie's and I will tell him that we are leaving for Alaska before the semester starts to find a house and get a feel for things. I'll tell him I love him and I'll miss him and all that. Then I will call Renee and give her the same explaination. See problem solved. Tomorrow night we can do it, and within a few days we can start our eternity together."

"Ok."

"_Ok_? That's it? No more putting it off? You're _giving_ in?"

He cupped my face in his hands and gave me a sweet kiss on the lips. When he pulled away he had a very serious look on his face.

"Bella I love you more than anything else and I know that this needs to happen. But that dosen't change the fact that I'm worried about you going through that kind of pain on my behalf. It's very painful Bell, like nothing you've ever felt before. I just don't want to see you suffer. I want to protect you. I want to shield you from pain forever, but I know that there will be nothing I can do to help you through this."

My eyes started to tear up and I burried my face into his chest. It wasn't the pain that I was worried about, it was putting Edward through so much heartache.

"Edward I know that you love me and I love you. More than I could ever find the words to tell you. But all I need is for you to be there with me. As long as I know you're there I _will_ get through it. You'll see everything will be fine.

I lifted my face from his chest so that I could see his eyes. They still looked sad but I could see that he knew the truth of my words. Suddenly I remembered something that Edward had told me a few months ago.

"Hey what about your morphine idea. Carlisle could give me enough to put me to sleep and maybe I wont feel a thing."

"Yeah I've thought about that. I only hope that your human blood will last long enough to keep it in your system. Morphine dosen't work on vampires and depending on how long it takes to get through your blood streem, it could wear off pretty quickly."

"Well it's worth a try right? Anything that has a chance of easing the pain I'm good with."

Before he could say anything else I kissed him. When we pulled away from eachother I looked closely at him to get confirmation that this was really going to happen tomorrow.

"So we agree then? Tomorrow it is?

"Yes love. I agree with you. Tomorrow will be the end of your life."

I lightly elbowed him.

"Hey don't be so glum about it. It's the begining of the only life that matters to me. My _eternal_ life, as your wife."

With that said he gave me his half smile and we stood up to go tell everyone else our plans. But before we were even halfway to the door Alice burst through it and about suffocated me with a tight hug.

"Yey you're going to be my sister for real tomorrow. I'm so excited to see how you turn out. Oh Bella lets go tell everyone."

Edward saw that I was turning blue and pulled Alice's hands off of my neck. I was finally able to breath but was coughing hard. All I could hear was Alice laughing. It was reassuring to know that soon I would be strong enough to pull her off of me myself. I was definitely going to get her back for this.

"Alice stop laughing! Bella are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." I turned to give Alice a dirty look. "You just wait little girl I'm going to get you back for that one big time."

"Sure you are. So are we going to go tell them or what?"

Edward pushed Alice aside and pulled me past her.

"Yes Alice, Bella and _I _are going to go tell everyone. But you're welcome to accompany us downstairs if you would like."

Alice just stuck out her tounge at him but followed us anyway.

Everyone was already down in the family room when we made it to the bottom of the stairs. Edward gave me a light kiss on the cheek and together we walked to stand in front of them.

"Esme, Carlisle, Everybody we have something we would like to tell you."

Carlisle walked over and placed a hand on Edwards shoulder.

"Well you're already married so I can't possibly imagine what the big news could be." He laughed and nodded for Edward to continue.

"Bella and I have discussed it and have come to the decision that we are going to change her tomorrow night after she's had a chance to say goodbye to Charlie and Renee. We're going to need all of your help and support and ask that you will all be here for Bella."

Esme embraced me in a motherly hug and spoke softly.

"I was wondering when you were going to get him to quit being so stubborn. Welcome to the family Bella. I'm very proud that soon I get to call you my daughter."

I couldn't help but tear up. She was always so supportive of Edward and I.

"Thank you Esme. I'm very proud to be your daughter."

After all the explainations were done and we had everyone's agreement, Edward asked Carlisle what he thought of our morphine idea. Carlisle thought it had a good chance of working. Or at least easing the pain signifigantly.

"I'll make sure I have enough to last the full three days and who knows maybe she wont feel a thing."

"Thanks Carlisle, I don't know what I would do without you."

Edward and Carlisle embraced in a hug. Then he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me close to him.

"It's going to be ok Bella, I wont leave your side."

"I know. I love you."

Edward then flung me over his shoulder and rushed me up the stairs to our bedroom.

"Time for you to sleep. You're going to need all the rest you can get."

He laid me on the bed then stood to leave.

"Edward wait. Stay with me till I fall asleep."

He let out a low laugh then held me in his arms till I gave in to my exhaustion.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke the next morning to find Edward leaning on one elbow staring at me. I looked back at him with groggy eyes and smiled.

"Hey."

"Hey to you." He leaned over and kissed me softly. "Are you ready for today my love?"

"I'm more than ready. I'm excited. Aren't you?"

He brushed his fingertips across my cheek and laughed.

"Only you could be excited about three days worth of excruciating pain. But I love you anyway."

Edward sat up and took my hand pulling me to my feet.

"You'd better get ready. You have a long day ahead. Go hop in the shower then we can pay Charlie a visit."

After a light kiss on the cheek he turned to walk out of the room, but I grabbed his wrist before he could leave.

"Come with me."

He lowered his eyebrows in an expression of confusion.

"Of course I'm coming with you. I wouldn't have you talking to Charlie alone."

I shook my head and giggled under my breath.

"Not to Charlies, to the shower. Come on, will you?"

"I couldn't even tell you the last time I took a shower."

"Well then this will be nice for you. Maybe it will warm you up a little."

I gave him a sneeky smile and he followed me into the bathroom.

Eventually we made our way over to Charlies house. I wasn't expecting myself to get so emotional but I couldn't help it.

"Bells it's ok I'll be fine without you. Not that I wont miss you or anything, but in case you've forgotten I lived alone for a long time. You kids go and have fun. It's exactly what you need. It's best for newly married couples to get out on their own and make a life together."

I gave him a big hug and stayed there in his arms, trying to remember every detail. How he looked and smelled, how he dressed. I wasn't sure how much I would remember after it was all over. I wasn't even sure if I would ever see him again. So I tried to etch every detial into my memory.

"Thanks for everything you've done for me dad. Thank you for always being there for me. If it wasn't for you I would never have met Edward and for that I owe you everything. I'm really going to miss you. I love you dad."

I couldn't control the tears from flowing now.

"Alright Bells I don't do well with tears and you know it. Now get out of here. You guys are going to miss your flight."

The sound of my dad being sarcastic made me laugh and I felt better. I knew Charlie would be fine. He had his job and Billy to keep him company. Between that and his fishing he probably wouldn't even have time to miss me.

"Thanks again Sherriff Swan. I owe you big time."

Charlie placed a loving arm around Edwards left shoulder and grinned.

"There will be no more of that Sherriff Swan stuff. It's Charlie ok. And you take good care of my little girl."

"Of course sir or Charlie, I wouldn't dream of anything else."

I gave my dad one last hug and told him I loved him. Then we were out the door and on our way to the airport to take a quick flight out to see Renee. Edward thought that my long goodbye should be in person. I couldn't say that I disagreed but this trip was just putting everything that much further off schedule. I was begining to be sick of that airport.

Edward must have noticed my discomfort because as soon as we were on the plane and in the air he grabbed hold of me and pressed a kiss into my hair.

"Bell you're ok right?"

"Of course I am. I'm just anxious to get this over with, and the longer we're out the longer it's going to take."

Then Edward lifted my chin so that we were at eye level with one another.

"Did you not want to go visit your mom?"

"No. Of course I did, she's my mom and who knows when I'll be seeing her again. This is the best way, like I said though I'm anxious to get this over with."

He looked at me with a little hurt in his eyes, and I couldn't help but place my hand on his face.

"Edward no. Don't think that this isin't one hundred percent what I want. I love you so much, and I _want_ to do this so that we can be together."

"Even if it means giving up your family?"

"Everyone starts their own life away from mom and dad eventually. I love them but they are no sacrifice if it means I get to be with you forever. You're more important to me than anyone or anything. So please stop questioning yourself. This is what I want and I'm _not_ giving up anything."

He smiled and held me in his arms till we landed.

When we arrived at Renee's I was hoping that she was actually going to be home. We hadn't called in advance and were planning on suprising her. Luckily when we rang the doorbell it was answered quickly.

"Hello Phill. Is my mother home?"

Phill was staring at me not saying a word. It had been a long time since I'd seen him. He wasn't able to make it to the wedding because he had games out of town, and I was begining to wonder if he recognized me.

"Uh Phill? Renee, is she home?"

"Bella. Yes yes come on in. I didn't know you were coming."

"Yeah well neither does she. We were hoping on suprising her. Oh this is Edward I don't believe you two have met."

Edward gave Phill a firm handshake as he escorted us inside. I heard my mother yelling from somewhere inside the house.

"Phill who is it? Hurry up you're missing the movie."

Edward and I walked into the living room and saw her sitting on the couch.

"Hey mom."

She looked up from the TV and rushed over to give me a hug.

"Bella, Edward what on earth are you doing here?"

"We came to tell you goodbye mom. We're leaving for Alaska a little sooner than planned and I don't know when I'll be able to make it back to see you."

She had a very suprised look on her face and turned to look at Edward for an explaination.

"Well we figured that we need to get out on our own. Maybe find a house and get to know our new home before the school semester starts."

I interupted Edward and finished explaining.

"We wanted to say goodbye in person since it's going to be a while till we see eachother again. I figured that over the phone wasn't appropriate, considering the circumstances."

She gave me a nod of understanding and hugged me and Edward both again.

"Well I'm glad that you came instead of calling. I would have killed you if you just left. So how long will you be staying? A few days?"

I lookde up at her without moving my head and shrugged my shoulders.

"Well... actually mom we can only stay for two more hours. This was kind of a last minute thing and we're taking a direct flight from here to Alaska."

"Great. Two hours? That's all the time I get with you?"

"I'm really sorry but..."

She held up her hand to stop me.

"It's ok Bell lets just make the best of it. How about Phill and I take you guys out to dinner? Edward what do you say?"

"That sounds great."

Dinner was good and it was funny to watch Edward eat spaghetti. He said he wasn't hungry but Renee wouldn't take no for an answer. She said that the least he could do was let her buy him dinner. Throughout the entire meal I was stiffling a laugh. Watching the look on Edwards face as he swollowed each bite was priceless.

Edward and I said goodbye one last time to Renee and started on our way back home. This was it, the time had finally come, soon I would be on the path to becoming a vampire.

I was very greatful when we finally made it home. It was a long day and I was looking forward to the reprive that the morphine would hopefully give me. We walked in the front door and everyone was already there waiting for us, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper. The thought of their support alomst made me cry again. But no more crying, or talking I was ready and it was happening now!

"K everyone I don't want to talk anymore lets just do this."

They all nodded in understanding and waited for me to continue. I didn't really have anything else to say though. So Edward spoke up.

"Carlisle is everything ready? Were you able to got enough morphine?"

"Yes I've got everything we need. How about you take Bella up to your room where she will more comfortable and we can set up there."

Edward nodded and we went up the stairs where he instructed me to lay on the bed. Carlisle followed shortly after, with bags of clear solution and equipment for an IV. Something told me not to be too afraid of the needle, that there was much worse to come.

"Ok Bella I'm going to give you your first dose now then in about ten minutes or so Edward can begin the process. Just lye back and relax."

Carlisle proceeded to wipe my hand with alcohol and when he was about to insert the needle I looked for Edward who was immediatley at my side, holding my hand.

"You're doing fine Bella, here comes the needle." I only felt a light sting and the coolness of the medicine seeping into my vains. "We have ten minutes for this to set in. I'm going to give you two some privacy. I'll be back shortly to supervise."

When Carlisle left, Edward gently lifted the top half of my body and held me, careful not to disturb the tube in my hand.

"Bella you can still back out you know."

"Absolutely not. Edward you know all that you need to know. Please don't talk just hold me ok."

We held each other in scilence until I started feeling woozy and Carlisle came back in.

"Looks like it's settling in nicely. Edward are you ready."

I looked at Edward as he reluctantly nodded.

"Carlisle,... I... don't know where I should do it."

"I would suggest somewhere close to a main artery so that it can work it's way through the blood streem as quickly as possible , also where the scar could be easily hidden. I know it's cliche but if it were me I'd do it on the back of her neck."

Edward began rubbing my face. I was trying very hard to stay alert at this point.

"Bella honey, are you ready?"

"Yes Edward, but before you start I have to know something."

"Anything Bella what do you need?"

"Tell me that this is what you want. Tell me that deep down you want me to be one of you as much as I do."

He kissed me so tenderly on the lips and whispered softly in my ear.

"I'm too selfish to deny it. I want this as much as you do. I want to be with you forever. I love you so much Bella."

I made what I think was a smile and closed my eyes.

"K, I'm ready whenever you are. I can't feel much so maybe I'll sleep through it."

After one more quick kiss on the forehead and one on the lips he glanced up at Carlisle.

"If I start losing control stop me."

"You wont Edward. Focus on your love for her. You'll be fine."

Edward gently rolled me to the side. At first all I felt was his cold lips on my neck then it happened. A sharp pain like someone was slicing through my skin with a knife. I winced a little then calmed. I didn't want to scare Edward. I could handle this it's not too horrible. It's just pain, it's just pain. Edwards mouth left my neck and I was suprised at how numb I was. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all, the morphine must really be working. Then my eyes closed and I was surrounded by a dreamless darkness.

I'm not sure how long I was out but when I woke the pain was all consuming. They all told me it was like fire going through my vains but I didn't fully understand until now. It was burninig but a cool burn like someone poured antifreeze into my vains. I heard horrible screams and tried to open my eyes. I realized then that they were coming from me. EDWARD! EDWARD! WHERE ARE YOU? I NEED YOU! As quickly as I had said the words there was a cool hand rubbing my face. I immediatley calmed down and saw jasper standing in the corner.

"Thank you." I attempted to say but I think it came out more like, "Tank Do."

I closed my eyes again trying concentrate on Edwards touch rather than the pain. I could hear him talking to someone.

"Isin't there anything we can do? Give her more morphine or something. Please!"

I heard the smooth calm voice of Carlisle.

"The transformation is almost complete. She has too much venom in her now, her body is eating right through it. It wont be much longer. I'm very suprised however at how quickly it went."

I put a lot of Effort into opening my eyes and saw Edwards beautiful face looking at me, full of concern.

"Edward, how long have I been..." I couldn't finish I had to breath through the sharp burst of pain that hit me suddenly.

"Shh shh Bella, don't talk it's almost over. You've slept for almost two days. The pain should stop within an hour or two. I love you, hang on just a little longer."

There were so many questions in my head but I couldn't voice them, it was too diffucult to speak through the pain.

I was finally able to sleep again and when I awoke all the pain was gone. I was staring into Edwards dark eyes.

"How do you feel?"

I had to think about that for a moment. Naturally one would be exhausted after enduring days of pain but I felt the complete opposite.

"Actually I feel great. It's amazing!"

I sat up quickly and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Did everything go well? How are you? You look like you've been hit by a train."

He laughed and held me tighter.

"Everything went great. You slept through most of it so the morphine worked. And I'm fine except for the fact that for the last two days i've been on the verge of a heart attack. Well... you know what I mean."

"Oh Edward." I kissed him hard and it felt different. It wasn't the usua,l my soft warm lips against his cold strong ones. It felt like kissing moist velvet. And he actually felt warm to me. This was amazing. I abruptly pulled away from him and I guess I pushed too hard cause he went flying into the wall.

"Oops, I didn't know I could do that. Are you ok Edward?"

He walked back toward me rubbing his head and laughing.

"We're going to have to work on that."

"Sorry. Wow i'm stronger than you."

"Hey now I wouldn't go that far. I wasn't expecting that."

"Sure sure, whatever you say. Hey how do I look?"

He rushed over to me and picked me up. Then we shared one of the most passionate kisses we've ever had. All of my sences were hightened a thousand times more than they were before. Every touch felt better than it did before, if that's possible. When he finally set me down I asked my question again.

"So How do I look?"

He smiled the biggest smile that I had ever seen on his beautiful face.

"More increadible than words can describe."

We again embraced and I knew, at that moment, my life was complete.


	8. Thank You

**Thank you to all who read this story. Sadly it is now complete. I wanted it to include everything that I hope happens in ****Breaking Dawn.**** Them getting married, having their special wedding night, and Bella becoming a vampire. I'm not sure if those things are going to happen so I chose to write them my self, and I really appreciate alll of the support. Please tell others about my story and have them review. If I get enough maybe I'll write something else. I would love to hear from anyone who shares my opinnions on what should happen in ****Breaking Dawn****, or dosen't share them, feel free to send me a message. Thanks again to all who reviewed and read!!!! **

** Cassie **

_Special thanks to:_

_**Sora1589**_

_**Bexy2008**_

_**lisadianemill**_

_**telightobsessedfan**_

_**asyouwish16**_

_**dramatude**_

_**hippiechick70**_

_**LionsLamb**_

_**twlighter87**_

_**MyFantasyEdward77**_


End file.
